yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning of Harmony (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Beginning of Harmony. One great morning, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were getting ready for the concert. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Spike. Let's go over the list. Spike: Ready, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Rainboom outfits? Spike: Check. Twilight Sparkle: Instruments. Spike: Check. Twilight Sparkle: Band members? The Mane 5: Check! Twilight Sparkle: Excellent, looks like we're all set for the concert. Applejack: You bet we are, Twilight. With a little more patience, everything will be better than ever. Fluttershy: Umm… I just hope we do okay, knowing that I will never get over my stage fright. Pinkie Pie: (giggling) Don't worry, Fluttershy, you’ll be a-okay as long as we work together! Rarity: I most certainly agree, Darling. Everything will be absolutely perfect. Rainbow Dash: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to practicing! Twilight Sparkle: Alright then, from the top. At the stage, Vice Principal Luna was hosting the concert. Vice Principal Luna: Alright then, Everyone. I'm sure that you all are aware about the concert that will start this afternoon, let’s all prepare for the start. Without further ado, let’s give an applause to the Rainbooms. As the audience clapped and cheered, Twilight and her friends were ready to perform. Rainbow Dash: Get in the groove You bring your dancing shoes I'll bring the attitude You bring the crew so we can move Light up the floor Turn up the bass Yeah, let me see that smile on your face Come on and go with the flow Gonna steal the show, yeah Twilight Sparkle: Let me show you how it goes Sunset Shimmer: Repeat after me! The Rainbooms: 'Cause it's all, all, all, all good I feel abso-absolutely amazing 'Cause it's all, all, all, all good I feel abso-absolutely amazing Rainbow Dash: Rainbow lasers! At last, the concert was a success. Applejack: Now, that’s what I’d call a great performance. Twilight Sparkle: I couldn’t agree more, Applejack. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, it looks like we’ve managed to pull it off. Rarity: I conquer, Sunset, we'd make a grand team. Rainbow Dash: You got that right, Rarity. However unknown to a group, a couple of Shadow Imps are spying on them. Soon, Principal Celestia came to see them. Principal Celestia: Hello, Girls, job well done on your performance. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Principal Celestia. Sunset Shimmer: We’re just glad to sing for our school at this time of year. Principal Celestia: I expect plenty from you girls, keep up the good work. However, unknown to the rest of the students, the Shadow Imps gather all the info that they need and head back to tartarus to report what they find in this dimension. At Twilight's house, the girls prepared their sleepover. Twilight Sparkle: Are you girls excited about it? Pinkie Pie: You bet! Applejack: Uh-Huh! Fluttershy: Oh, Yes. Rarity: Swimmingly. Twilight Sparkle: It'll be the best time yet. Spike: I sure hope so, Twilight, I’m just glad we’re all having a sleepover. Pinkie Pie: Hey, where’s Sunset Shimmer? Meanwhile, the full moon has rises into the sky. Grogar and his Legion of Doom are on the move. Grogar: At last! Revenge will be ours again! Tirek: Hate to burst your bubbles, Grogar. But there’s one problem, what are we going to do? Grogar: First, Tirek, I must harness the power of anyone's nightmares. (pointing at Nightmare Moon) And this is where you come in, Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: Gladly, let’s head to the Gangler’s Mansion in the Back World. Grogar: Good idea. Adagio Dazzle: This is going to be sweet. Sonata Dusk: Like stealing candy from a baby. Aria Blaze: How soon will we have revenge, Grogar? Grogar: Very soon. So the group head towards the Gangler Mansion, as Nightmare Moon begins her move to harness nightmares. Meanwhile, Twilight woke up from her nightmare. Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Spike: Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I'm fine, Spike. Let's get back to sleep. Spike: Well.. if you say so, Twilight. So with that, Twilight and Spike went back to sleep. Meanwhile at the Gangler’s Mansion, Sombra notice a couple of broken and open safes. So, he used his magic and brought back Wilson and Herlock Sholmes. Sombra: Wilson and Herlock Sholmes are ready for the attack, Grogar. Grogar: Excellent work, Sombra. (to Wilson and Herlock Sholmes) I have plans for the both of you. Wilson: Of course, Grogar, you just say the word and we will do it. Herlock Sholmes: I certainly agree. Grogar: Lead the Shadow Imps and make havoc to this city, show no mercy. Wilson: As you wish, Grogar. Herlock Sholmes: We promise to not let you down. So, they led the Shadow Imps to do their bidding to make ready for revenge. The next day, some strangers appeared out of nowhere with some magical seeds. Ransik: The time has come for the Seeds of Harmony to grow. (planted the seeds in the woods) Nadira: Nothing's happening, Daddy. Ransik: Patience, Nadira. It will take time. Frax: Your father’s right, Nadira, look! Finally, the seeds grew into the new Tree of Harmony. Ransik: At long last, the Tree of Harmony has grown. Dahlia: What do we do now? Deker: All we can do for now is wait until the Elements of Harmony glows for our chosen ones. Norg: Well, how soon do we meet the chosen wielders of the elements? Dahlia: We’ll know soon enough, Norg. So, they all spread out to seek the chosen wielders of the Elements of Harmony. Back at Twilight’s house, she and her friends got up and got dressed. Twilight Sparkle: (puts on her outfit from the first Equestria Girls film) Perfect. Rarity: (searching for her heeled shoes) Where are they?! Where are they?! Spike: (brought out her outfit) Here, Rarity. As Rarity looked back, she was very relieved. Rarity: Thank you very much, Spike. Spike: Anytime, Rarity. A while later, there was a meteor about the size of a baseball and it crashed right in the streets of this town. Sunset Shimmer: What the heck was that?! Then, another Meteor crashed into the cafe. Fluttershy: Oh my! There’s another one! Rainbow Dash: Look out! As they dodge another meteor, it knocked the statue off its pedestal. Applejack: What in thunderation just happened!? With that, Twilight and her friends split up just to avoid any dangers. As for Ransik, he begins to notice the Elements of Harmony starting to glow. Frax: Ransik, the Elements of Harmony started to glow. Ransik: The chosen wielders might be close by, let’s spread out. Frax: Right. A while later as mayhem spreads across the town, we see Herlock Sholmes and his partner Wilson at Canterlot High School with a bunch of Shadow Imps as they shape-shift into Pordermen. As for Twilight, she was separated from her friends when she the shape of Itassis. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Itassis: (revealing herself while holding the glowing Element of Magic) Twilight Sparkle I presume. Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? Itassis: I am Itassis, I seek the wielder of one of the chosen Elements of Harmony, the Element of Magic, and it seems you’re the one. My friend and leader, Ransik has a special proposal for you. Twilight Sparkle: Who's Ransik? Itassis: You'll know him soon enough, come with me. So, she followed Itassis to where she’ll take her to Ransik. Meanwhile, Applejack was looking for her friends when she saw a glow appearing. It was Diabolico and Loki, they were following the glow of the Element of Honesty. Applejack: What in Tarnation!? Diabolico: Do not be alarmed, Applejack, we mean you no harm. Applejack: Who are you two? And how'd you know my name? Diabolico: I am Diabolico, keeper of all demons. Loki: And I’m Loki, we’re friends from another realm, it’s the honest truth. Diabolico: The glow from the Element of Honesty shows that you are the key to triumph over evil, we're here to take you to Ransik. He has a task for you? Applejack: As long as there's nothing to do with evil stuff. Loki: Diabolico and I give you our word, it’s no evil you’ll join. Diabolico: Let’s go, Loki, Ransik is waiting for us. However, a couple of Pordermen blocked the path to Ransik. Applejack: What the hay are those? Loki: Shadow Imps, they can shape-shift into any foot soldiers that they’re assigned to. Diabolico: Stay back! With one blast, Diabolico wiped them out as they teleported to Ransik. As for Fluttershy, she was taking rescuing pets from harm when she saw Matoombo. Fluttershy: (gasps) Matoombo: I'm sorry. I hope I didn't startle you. Fluttershy: Oh, that's okay. What's your name? Matoombo: Matoombo. Are you Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Yes. Matoombo: (seeing the Kindness Element glowing) You are chosen by the Element of Kindness. Come with me, my master, Ransik wants me to take you to him. He has something to discuss with you. Fluttershy: Okay. Matoombo: Look out! Both Matoombo and Fluttershy dodge out of the way as a meteor, it crashed into the pet store. Fluttershy: Oh dear, all the pets are in there! Matoombo: I’ll get them. As soon as Matoombo rescued pets, Fluttershy kept them safe in arms. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was hiding in a comic book store where she was surrounded by more shadow imps until Norg found her while following the glow of the Laughter Element and brought a party cannon to send them flying. Pinkie Pie: Woo Hoo! You saved me! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name? Norg: My name is Norg. Are you okay? Pinkie Pie: Uh Huh. Thanks for bringing my Party Cannon. Norg: You’re welcome, I’ve been following this glow of this element thingy. Pinkie Pie: Oh you mean the harmony Norg? Norg: Uh huh, how’d you know? Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch. That must be the Laughter Element, it chose me. Norg: Wow! You are good, Pinkie Pie. Follow me, my friend has a job for you. So, Norg led Pinkie Pie to where Ransik will meet them. With Jindrax and Toxica finding Rarity, they found her hiding in the Mall at a clothes department. Jindrax: (noticing the glow on the Generosity Glow) I think we found her, Toxica. Toxica: I believe so, and we’d be better do it fast. Look! As Toxica point out, a couple of Pordermen were searching the store for Rarity. Rarity: Oh, what to do!? What to do!? Jindrax: Psst... (whispering) Over here, Rarity. Rarity: Who said that? Jindrax: It’s me, I’m Jindrax and this is my friend, Toxica. Toxica: It’s nice to meet you, Rarity. This glow on the Element of Generosity chose you, come with us if you want to be safe. Rarity: Say no more, Lead the way. So, they bring Rarity to where they’ll meet Ransik. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was fighting back a couple of Pordermen. However, a few more open fired on her as she dodged the attack. But she was pinned to a wall by one Porderman, until she was saved by Villamax. Villamax: Are you alright? Rainbow Dash: I’m fine, but who are you? Villamax: I am Villamax. Are you the one known as Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Yeah? Villamax: I knew it, you’re just the one chosen by the Loyalty Element. My master, Ransik has a proposition for you and your friends. Rainbow Dash: What's this all about? Villamax: You'll find out soon enough, come with me. Finally, he took Rainbow Dash to where Ransik will be at. Soon, Twilight and her friends met Ransik and his alliance in the command center right next to Canterlot High. Ransik: Welcome, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. I am Ransik. And I have come to guide you on your destiny. Twilight Sparkle: What destiny? Rarity: What are you talking about? Ransik: Grogar is on the move. He is trying to take over your homeland and your school. And the six of you are the keys to stop him and his followers. (reveal the Harmony Morphers) Behold the Harmony Morphers that represents the Elements of Harmony from Equestria. Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. For these will help protect you from any danger. And most importantly, you girls will be known as the Power Rangers Harmony Force. Remember, never use your morphers for personal gains, never pick any fights unless you’re opposed by any evil, and always keep your identities a secret unless there are friends around here you can trust the most. The choice is yours, what do you say? As Twilight begins to give a thought, she placed her hand taking her morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Sounds great! Count us in! However before the other mane six gets a chance to answer, there was a blast of blue fire that’s been thrown into the command center. Ransik: Who’s there!? Herlock Sholmes: Come on, give us those elements, you thieving prisoner! Ransik: You’re not taking them or the elements anywhere! Leave, or I’ll destroy you myself! Wilson: That can be arranged. (as he used the vine creation ability to tied Ransik and the other mentors up) Frax: Take the morphers, they’ll give you power! Twilight Sparkle: They’ll need help! As the Mane 6 got their morphers, they used their elemental powers, sending Herlock Sholmes and Wilson away from the command center as it restored itself. Deker: They did it! They’ve stopped them, but they’ll be back. Snowdrop: Daddy! (hugging her adopted father) Dahlia: Deker, are you alright? Deker: We’re okay. Then, Rarity notice Rainbow Dash is crying. Rarity: Are you crying, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: I’m okay, I just got some dust in my eyes. Finally, Twilight and her friends agreed to be Power Rangers to save many lives. Back outside mayhem still roam across the town, Twilight and her friends fight off the Pordermen. Flash Sentry: Look at that! Sunset Shimmer: They’re fighting off the beasts! Derpy: Are you seeing what we're seeing, Vice Principal Luna? Vice Principal Luna: I most certainly did, we must get out of here. Twilight Sparkle: It’s Morphin’ Time, Girls. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! At last, the Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! So, the fight kept on coming for the Harmony Force Rangers. However, Herlock Sholmes and Wilson attack them. Ransik: Activate your morphers! Nadira: You’ll be other Power Rangers from every multiverse. Pinkie Pie: Huh, what this button do? As she pressed the button that looks like a mask, she transformed into Lupin Yellow. Rainbow Dash: Cool, let me try! So, she pressed the button as she transformed into Lupin Blue. Twilight Sparkle: Nice choice, lets used them to good use. So, Applejack grabbed a hose from Canterlot High to tie the two ganglers up while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie gained access to their safes and got out a magnifying glass and a model of Saturn. Wilson: Hey! Give those back, you scoundrels!. Twilight Sparkle: You want them back? Come and get them! To his response, Herlock Sholmes brought out a sword and attack Twilight to where she’d brought out her Magic Sword. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! (fighting off Herlock Sholmes) Wilson used his Toku Revolver and open fire on Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. Applejack: Stay back, Y’all! I got this! Honesty Axe! (sends the fire back at Wilson) Wilson: (as he dodged his own attack that’s been knocked back towards him) Hey, that’s not fair. Fluttershy: What you’re doing is just not nice! Kindness Daggers! (helping Applejack fighting off Wilson) Suddenly, more Pordermen open fired on Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as they revert back to their Harmony Ranger forms. Pinkie Pie: We gotta stop those copy cats! Laughter Lances! (as she tossed it at a Shadow Imp, transforming it into a clown) Rarity: Well played, Pinkie Pie, my turn! Generosity Staff! (as she used it to cast a spell to transform some of the Shadow Imps into Lawn Gnomes) Rainbow Dash: Lawn Gnomes, really, Rarity? Rarity: They’re very suitable to me thank you very much. Rainbow Dash: I got the next ones! Loyalty Crossbow! (as she open fired on four of the Pordermens with lighting bolts) Frax: Rangers, combine your weapons into the Elemental Bazooka! It’ll put an end to Herlock Sholmes and Wilson for good! Twilight Sparkles: Will do, Frax. (to her friends) Let’s do it, Girls! So, the Harmony Force Rangers combined their weapons into the Elemental Bazooka. Herlock Sholmes: This doesn’t look good, Wilson. Wilson: Nope, it sure is not. Twilight Sparkles: Elemental Bazooka! All together: Final Harmony Magic Blast! With one blast, both Herlock Sholmes and Wilson’s safes were all that are left. Grogar: Well, that’s great! Nightmare Moon! Daybreaker! Gigantify the detective duo! Daybreaker: At once, Grogar! Nightmare Moon: It's time to take matters into our own hands! (casting the spell) With the force of the moon and the power of the sun, we cast our spell to revive and gigantify our fallen comrades. So, they cast a spell and made Herlock Sholmes and Wilson bigger. Herlock Sholmes: Let’s bring this whole town... Wilson: … Into darkness! With that said, both Herlock Sholmes and Wilson used their abilities, casting the whole town into nighttime. Rainbow Dash: Woah! They’ve got bigger! Kegler: (calling on a communicator) Girls! Call Upon your Harmony Zords to help you! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Kegler. Rarity: Right. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords! Power Up! Soon, the Harmony Zords arrived just in time for the battle. Ransik: (on a communicator) These are your Zords, the Magic Alicorn Zord, the Honesty and Laughter Earth Pony Zords, the Kindness and Loyalty Pegasus Zords, and the Generosity Unicorn Zord, combine your Zords into the Elemental Megazord, use it as wisely as you can. Grogar: It can't be! Twilight Sparkle: Sure it can! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords! Combine! Finally, the Harmony Zords combined into the Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord! Power Up! Twilight Sparkle: Let’s double the Megazords for fair fight. So, she pressed a button on her cockpit as the Megazord made a second copy of itself. Frax: Am I seeing two Megazords right now? Kegler: It has the ability to make a second copy since Herlock Sholmes and Wilson are both gigantic. Soon, the two Megazords battle Herlock Sholmes and Wilson. Twilight Sparkle: Time to finish this! Herlock Sholmes: I don’t think so! Open fire, Wilson! Pinkie Pie: Look out! (as the two Megazords taken cover behind a building) Rainbow Dash: Hey! Don’t we have a gun or some kind of weapon for this Megazord? Ransik: Use the Elemental Megazord Sword and Shield. So, Fluttershy pressed a button and the two Megazords got out a sword and shield which they use it first to deflect the blast from Wilson. Twilight Sparkle: Let’s finish them for good! Pinkie Pie: And bring harmony back to our hometown! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Megazord Sword and Shield! Harmony Force Rangers: Final Strike! At last, the two Megazords defeated Herlock Sholmes and Wilson. Herlock Sholmes: Case Closed! (final words before death) Wilson: W-What? (final words before death in explosion) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Grogar: Oh! Curse you, Harmony Force Rangers! So, he shuts off the viewer screen at his lair until the next encounter with the Power Rangers. Soon, the heroes settled at Twilight's home. Ransik: (on a communicator) Well done, Twilight. You and your friends have done well. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ransik. Rarity: It was worth it. Ransik: (on a communicator) But I fear Grogar will be needing more allies soon. Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about a thing, Ransik. We'll be ready for him and his gang. Sunset Shimmer: (as she came to her friends) Pizza's Here! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Girls. Let's celebrate! And happily, our heroines celebrated their victory with Pizza. However, Miss Gritta was in Twilight’s bedroom watching them to see if Sunset knows about them yet. Miss Gritta: Ransik? Do you think Sunset Shimmer knows about the rangers yet? Ransik: (on a communicator) Just be patient, Miss Gritta, only time will tell by tomorrow. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225